A Lost Thought
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Asuna finally gets the courage to tell Takamachi how she fells. But sees him propose to Shizuna. What will happen to Asuna? And whats up with the mysterious person with a hood over his head? Yo finally done!
1. The question that killed Asuna

**This is my first Negima story so you will have to give me credit. This story is in different peoples points of view. The first and second chapter are in Asuna's POV. Please R&R and tell me watcha think. **

Chapter one: The question that killed Asuna

Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi were walking down the street heading towards a resturuant to eat at. It was spring break and they were enjoying the nice breeze that was forming

"So Asuna, today's the day that your going to tell Takamachi how you feel!" Konoka said with a grin on her face. "Do you know how long we have waited for this day to come?"

"Yah, we are really proud of you. We thought that this day was never going to come!" Negi said with a gaint smirk.

"Stop talking about it. I'm already nervous as it is." I muttered clutching my stomach.

"Well Asuna, now you know how I felt when everyone pressured me to tell Ojou-sama how I felt." Setsuna said looking at Konoka. They had been going out for two weeks now.

Everyone in class made a big deal out of it because they had been waiting so long for it to happen. They all followed Setsuna and Konoka to the World Tree. Everyone went in awww when it happened but they soon went from a quiet, peaceful, state to a lets throw them a party.

"That party was so much fun, wasn't it Sechan!"

"Yeah, everyone crashed on your floor and there was no room to walk."

"I missed my paper route that morning because I was so exhausted."

"Yeah you guys had fun while I got taken advantage over when I slept. When I woke up my hair was up, I had make-up on, and I was in a dress." Negi added.

"Sure got a laugh out of Kotora-kun before he had to leave." Kotora had a mission he had to do and wouldn't be able to see them all for a long time.

"So Asuna, what are you going to say when you tell Professor Takahata?" Negi asked.

"Wow, I never really thought of that. I guess I just will go with the flow and hope it doesn't come out all messed up and everything."

"You sure your not going to run when you see him?

"Jeez I hope not. If I do please restrain me. I have to do this."

"Wow Asuna, you sound so determined. You sure you want to eat first. I mean you don't want to throw up on him or anything." Konoka said right before laughing.

"I'll be fine. If I need to throw up I'll just have Negi beside me and miss Takahata and hit Negi."

"Ewww Asuna, I thought you had more class than that I mean..."

"I was just joking, jezz."

They were arriving at the resturuant when they all saw Takamachi and Shizuna sitting at one of the tables.

"I can't do this in front of Shizuna!"

"Of course you can. I did it in front of the whole class you can do it in front of Shizuna."

"This is totally different, I mean, you had no idea that they were there plus Shizuna and Professor Takahata have been going at it for months. Who knows what will happen!"

"Asuna you said yourself you had to do this so go!" They all pushed me ahead and as I turned around I saw Takamachi getting up and walking towards Shizuna.

"_Could it be?_" I thought to myself. "_Is he actually?_"

Takamachi pulled out a tiny black box, went on his knee and asked Shizuna one question.

"Will you marry me?"

My heart stopped. One moment felt like an eternity. "_One day to late. One damn day to late!_"

My eyes started to tear as I saw Shizuna jumping for joy and giving Takamachi a big hug repeating the words yes, yes, yes. "_Why?_"

I started running. No one stopped me knowing how much pain I was in. I kept running. Not knowing where I was going and wiping tears from my eyes whenever they got to blurry to see out of.

"_Why was I so dumn to fall in love with a teacher? Why did I ever fell that if I told him how I felt then he might feel the same way?_" Question after question haunted me as I ran.

The sky turned black, a thunderstorm was coming. The blackness reminded me of my heart. Black and Empty. The rain fell hard but my tears fell harder. I soon collapsed, slowly passing out in the middle of no where. I heard my name being called out in the distance. The sound faided because of the lightening and thunder.

A faided body stood over me as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter is about Asuna and her depression. Please R&R and tell me what I can work on and if you liked it or not.**


	2. The After Effect

1**Sorry for the long wait, im grounded! This chapter is in Asuna and Setsuna's POV. So...hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.**

Chapter Two: The After Effect

Asuna's POV

It had been Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi's voices that I heard but the figure was one person and it wasn't any of them. I couldn't make out the person. My eyes had closed as I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up as I got put in my bed. A figure of a man with a hood over his head with a long cloak on was pulling the blankets up over me. He had been cooking in the kitchen, The sweet smell of Ramen tickled my nose. He didn't realize that I was awake.

I went up behind him and embraced him in a big hug.

He jumped up a few inches, but when he turned around he smiled. That smile looked so familiar. It reminded her of Negi.

The man quickly finished cooking. He grabbed his staff and was walking out the door. I didnt know why but three words slipped out of my mouth.

"Thank you Nagi."

After that I passed out on the floor.

"Holy crap Asuna could you have any higher of a fever?!"

I woke up and saw Negi mere centimeters from my face.

"Negi will you just get off me." I said turning around facing the wall.

"Wow she didnt even kick me. She must really be depressed." Negi stated leaning off of the top bunk. "AHHHH!"

I kicked Negi in the back and he fell of the bunk.

"Next time don't say anything."

"So Asuna, what happened last night?" Setsuna asked concerned. I had no memory of last night from when I stopped running till now.

"I don't remember. Someone brought me here though."

"Yeah, apparently made Ramen too." Konoka giggled. She was in the kitchen looking at the big pan of Ramen. "Do you want any Asuna?"

"No." I turned around drowning im my own depression.

"Do you guys think that she is gong to be okay?"

"I hope she is."

"Seeing someone you truly love ask someone else to marry them is kind of depressing. I would be dong the same thing if Konoka Ojou-sama was in love with someone else."

"Well I would be if you took any longer. My grandfather would heve kept looking for an O-maii for me."

"We should leave and let Asuna be alone for a while."

"Oh, lets go to the World Tree Plaza!"

"Bye Asuna!" They all waved and them left.

It had been hours now or seemed like it when a knock came on the door. I sat up yelling "coming." I ran into the bathroom and saw my hair was a mess and my eyes were big, puffy, and red.

"Its probably just Konoka. She probably left her key."

I opened the door and saw Professor Takahata standing at the door. I began to cry at the sight of him.

"Asuna-san are you alright?"

"Yeah, just super." I said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I have a question for you and Negi. Is he here?"

"No, im sorry he's at the World Tree Plaza with Konoka and Setsuna. Do you want me to ask him for you?"

"Well, me and Shizuna are getting married and we wanted you to be a bridesmaid and Negi to be my best man."

I stood there in shock. _What do I say? What do I do?_ "Yeah, sure, no problem." I wiped my tears away as they came back again.

"Asuna, are you sure you're all right? Do you have a fever?" He started leaning in closer.

"Yes, I do, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Okay, I guess I'll tell you about the plans later. Hope you get better!" He turned around as I closed the door. I leaned against the door, sat, and wept.

Setsuna's POV

It was around six when Konoka, Negi, and I got back to the dorm. When we opened the door we found Asuna huddled in the corner rocking back and forth arguing with herself.

"No I shouldnt do it. But I have to. If he's happy I should be too. But he ripped out my heart and served it on a platter**."**

We all rushed over to her. She seemed like she didnt even notice that we were there.

"Asuna-san, are you...okay?" Negi asked. He embraced her in a hug.

"Negi," she stumbled, "Takamachi...wants you to be...his best man."

"He actually came over? Did you answer the door?"

"Yeah...he wants me to be a...brides maid."

We all gasped.

"So...what did you say?" Konoka asked curiously.

"I said...I would."

We all gasped again.

"Asuna, are you sure your going to be able to handle this?"

"Im not sure. I only said it because...I thought it would make him happy."

"You should want to crush him like he crushed you!" Asuna grabbed the ermine Chamo that just popped out of Negi's pocket. She pulled him towards her face.

"I don't want to." she said quietly and set Chamo down on the ground. She silently got up, climbed on her bunk, and stuck her face in her pillow.

"Wow, I've never seen her so deppressed! She didnt even take her anger out on Chamo!" I said.

"Im quit greatful for that!" Chamo said under his breath.

For the rest of the week all she did was lay in her bed. Some of our classmates came in every day asking her if she wanted to do anything. But she would always say no. They would then ask how she was doing and if she has been doing better. We would answer truthfully saying she hasnt been doing any better and that we have no idea how long this depression was going to go on for.

Asuna's POV

It was now Wednesday and Negi was off doing god knows what and Konoka and Setsuna were out shopping. I, as you would expect, was in my bed being depressed. A large bang came on the door as Evangeline and Chachamura came walking in.

"Where the hell are you Negi?" Evangeline screamed, "You expect to meet your father and be as good as him yet you don't come to practice!"

She peered around the room and saw me depressing on my bunk.

"Where the hell is he Asuna?"

"I don't know where he is im not his friggin' babysitter!" I said rolling over to look at her.

"So, your still depressing over Takamachi huh?" She said with a smirk forming, "Its not like it would make a difference if you told him or not, he still would have married Shizuna. He's been talking about it for weeks now!"

I jumped off of my bunk and kicked Evangeline in the head.

"And again you forget about my defence." She said with her hair in front of her face.

"Master, are you all right?" Chachamura asked.

"Shut up Chachamura"

"Atleast I didnt stalk him for over a month like you did to Negi's father. Imagine, you could have been related to that twerp if you hadnt stalked him and this curse wouldnt be on you!"

"Atleast I told him how I felt before he disappeared!"

"You had Chachazero do it for you!"

We were yelling back and forth as Class Rep came in. "Will you guys shut up! As class rep I..." She didnt get to finish the sentence because the rest of 3-A came in. Some were peering through the front of the door watching me and Evangeline going at it. They just decided to come in now and start making bets on the winner.

"100 yen on Asuna!"

"200 yen on Eva-chan!"

"Im ho..." Konoka and Setsuna walked in to all of our classmates in an uproar because of the fight. Negi came walking in a few moments after.

Me and Evangline looked at him in rage as we both picked im up by the hair and started yelling at him.

"Why didnt you come to practice. Make me wait and do nothing while your off in fairy land!"

"If you went to practice Eva-chan wouldnt be in here and I would be in my bed doing nothing! EVERYONE GET OUT!"

Everyone slowly walked out giving me weird glances.

"Why doesnt everyone just go and leave me alone." I said silently climbing up to my bunk to go on with my depression.


	3. Negi's Solution

1**Sorry for the long wait. Been grounded! Sucks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima!**

**Chapter Three: Negi's Solution**

Negi's POV

_Grrrr, its spring break and just because I didn't go training master feels the need to have Chachamura use her missiles on me. What's her problem? _I thought getting another blow to the head from Evangeline. "I can see that your deep in though. I hope its about your strategy and not about Kagurazaka and her problems." she came over and grabbed my throat. "Cause if it is about Kagurazaka than ill have to suck your blood now and lift the curse than wait for you to become a Magister Magi. By the way, the rate your going its never going to happen!" she set me down and started walking into the main building of her resort. "Take a break and regain your energy for an hour. Get all of the Acuna crap out of your head so you can at least get some progress." As she disappeared around the corner I ran over to my cell phone to call Ponoka.

"How's she doing?" I asked. "Well...I had to hide all of the sharp objects in the dorm and hide her contract card so she couldn't summon her sword." "It's that bad?" "Unfortunately, Sechan had to restrain her for a while because she was pacing and running around the room asking questions to herself." "We need to do something to cheer her up. We should have a party or something like a get well party. She'll see how much we care about her and hopefully it will end her depression" "That sounds like a great idea. She's sleeping right now so I'll run around and spread news about a party tonight. It can be a surprise party! Don't worry about anything, me and Sechan will take care of everything!" We hung up and I set my phone down beside me.

Konoka's POV

"Sechan, Sechan, we need to plan for a party tonight! Would you mind running around and telling everyone about it? We'll have it downstairs in the lobby." "Yeah, sure Ojou-sama." "Sechan I told you not to call me Ojou-sama anymore sense we've been going out." " I know, I'm sorry!" she came over, kissed me on the cheek before she went out the door. Before too long I could hear everyone yelling about it and Sechan hushing them up. Setsuna walked back in and said "It's all taken care of." "Would you mind watching her while I go out shopping?" "No problem!" "Make sure she doesn't find out about the party." "Don't worry, she's probably to lost in her mind to listen to anyone anyway!" I smiled and went out of the room.

_Dream - _"Acuna, your going to love school. Your going to make new friends and forget all about me!"A tall guy with a hood over is head told me. "But Nagi, I don't want you to leave me." "Acuna, you'll have Takamachi, soon enough your going to forget all about me." "I don't want to forget about you. I want to stay with you." "Its to dangerous. I'll always be watching you, you may not see me but I'll be there." A tear came down my cheek as he left me outside of my classroom door. Takamachi put his hand on my shoulder and led me in.

I felt a violent shake come on my shoulders. "Acuna wake up." I opened my eyes and saw Setsuna sitting beside me. "Finally your awake. We need to go downstairs." I sat up and saw Negi and Ponoka sitting and talking. "Why cant I just stay here?" "Because you need to get out of this bed and out of this room." "Fine, only for a little while though. I don't want to see Takamachi or Shizuna." "Yeah, no problem. You just need to look...better than you do know." I went in the bathroom, brushed my hair, and changed. _Why did I just have a dream about my past?_ I thought while walking out of the bathroom. I was sure to wear a long sleeve shirt so I wouldn't expose my wrists.

Me, Ponoka, Setsuna, and Negi were walking into the lobby as I noticed how unusually quiet it was. " Have you guys noticed the acquired..." "SURPRISE!!!" All of 3-A jumped out of their hiding spot. Apparently they planned a surprise party for me. "What's the party for? To celebrate my depression?" I asked. "No we are just worried about you and thought you needed something to smile about. " Negi said. "Everyone is concerned about you. Even Eva-chan and Class Rep. We want you to be happy!" Negi smiled. "I'll try to have fun tonight." I smiled back.

The music blarred as everyone was dancing and singing karoake. I was talking to Yue as Asakura came over. "Uh Asuna, this is for you. Some one just sent it." It was a small box with a note written on top. It said...

Im always there watching out for you. Even if you don't see me, I'm there.

That's all it said. No name and no sign about who it was from but deep down I felt as if I knew who it was. I opened the box and in it was a gold necklace with an A made out of red gems. "Wow Asuna, some one really likes you! Who is it from?" Yue asked. "I don't know, there is no name.""Hey, Asuna!" came a voice from behind me. I turned around and my smile turned into a frown. It was Professor Takahata. He was carrying a large black box. "Setsuna and Konoka picked out a dress for you for the wedding. We're having it tomorrow down the street. That necklace your holding would go perfectly with it." He handed me the box and I opened it. It was a shiny red dress with spaghetti straps and it was knee length. "Wow, its beautiful! Thank you!" "I heard this party was for you. Its not your birthday is it?" "No, I have been going through a hard time over this week and they wanted to make me feel better!" "That's awful nice of them. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Takamachi turned around and went out the door. I saw a man sitting by himself at a far table near the door. I didn't think anything of it and went to put my dress in my room.


	4. The Wedding

**Sorry for the long wait my computer was being weird! So here is the fourth chapter and i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima**

Chapter Four: The Wedding

Asuna's POV

I woke up hearing rustling from around the room. Negi was throwing things around the room, looking for something. Konoka was trying to cook while trying to get dressed. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Its nine. We have an hour until the wedding." Konoka said racingly.

"Where the hell is my shoe?" Negi yelled.

"Right here big brother!" Chamo said crawling from under the bed with it.

"Why didn't anyone try to wake my up?"

"We did! You wouldn't get up!"

"Im never going to be able to get ready in time!" I jumped off of my bed and ran into the shower.

"30 minutes!" Konoka yelled.

I had just put on my dress and it fit like a glove. Takamachi was right, the necklace did go with the dress perfectly. I as debating if I should keep my hair down or up. I don't want my bells to ring in the middle of the ceremony, but Takahata gave them to me. I decided to have my hair down but put it up during the reception.

Negi's POV

We had ten minutes until the wedding. Me, Setsuna, and Konoka were eating. We heard the door to the bathroom creak open. Asuna slowly walked out. She looked beautiful. Her hair moved back and forth as she walked. Everyone looked in aw.

"Wow Asuna you look beautiful!" I said stumbling on my words.

"We should go now so we wont be late." She turned around and headed out the door.

"So Negi, could your mouth open any father?!" Konoka said giggling.

"Negi, don't you need to usher her down the aisle?!" Setsuna said.

"I DO?!" My eyes lit up. "Im going to catch up with Asuna-san." I got up and ran out the door.

"Big brother, wait for me!" Chamo came running after me.

Asuna's POV

Negi had just caughten up to me as I was on my way to the church. We had to get there earlier than everyone else because we were in the wedding. We got to the church as Takamachi was telling everyone what they needed to do.

"Asuna, you and Negi and going to walk down the aisle together. Split to the two ends of the church and stand there. And then at the end you will dot he same thing."

"Okay."

Everyone started walking away. Takamachi turned around and was walking in the church.

"Professor Takahata." I called

"Yeah" He turned around.

"I've been wondering why you wanted me to be in your wedding?"

"Well Asuna, your like a daughter to me. I thought it would only be right if you were in it."

"Thanks, oh and I love the dress. Thanks for that too."

He smiled and turned around. I turned and looked at Negi.

"Seems Eva-chan was right. It wouldn't have made a difference if I told him or not. He thinks of me as a daughter. That would be gross then if I went out with him." My eyes widened as I just realized something that Takamachi said.

"I HAVE TO WALK DOWN THE AISLE LOCKED ARMS WITH THIS BRAT!! AHHH!!!"

Yue's POV

Me, Nodoka, and Haruna had just arrived at the church right before it started. We sat down in the back considering that the front was filled our classmates. The music started and the first thing that we saw was Asuna and Negi locked arms walking down the aisle. I looked over at Class Rep and saw her face all red with jealousy.

There was a guy in a long cloak with a hood over his head. When he saw Negi and Asuna he looked at them in shock and disbelief. His eyes followed them threw the whole wedding. Man he was obsessed. Asuna looked pretty and all but not enough to stare at her threw the whole ceremony.

After the wedding was over, we went to a giant hall so we could eat and dance. There were tables assigned for each group of people. Me, Haruna, Konoka, and Setsuna sat at one table together. Asuna and Negi had to sit at the long table out front with Takamachi and Shizuna. I looked around and it was funny to see everyone so dressed up. Everyone was acting civilized and not yelling because it's a party. It was weird to see them quiet. That will probably change soon enough though.

**Again, i hope you like it! Please R&R!**


	5. Secrets Unfold

1**Yeah this is my last chapter! Yeah! I finally finished it! So please tell me whatcha think and tell me if you think if I should write a sequel because im thinking about it! Yeah so anyway I tried to make this one longer. So please R&R! Thanks!**

**Chapter Five: Secrets Unfold**

Asuna's POV

Me and Negi went over to Konoka and Setsuna's table after the party began. Yue, Haruna, and Nodoka were also sitting there.

"So, how was the wedding?" I asked.

"It was kind of funny watching you try to keep your wrists against your dress." Konoka said giggling. I looked down at my wrists. Cut after cut, mostly all of them were made by my sword.

"Well, I couldn't just wear a jacket so what was I supposed to do?"

"Uh you could have asked me to heal them for you!"

My face turned red with embarressment.

"KONOKA YOUR TELLING ME THIS NOW!"

"Well it must have slipped my mind!" Konoka laughed again.

"Um ladies and gentlemen its time for the traditional father daughter dance." The announcer said over the microphone.

A few moments after a slow song came on. Shizuna was up there dancing with her father and a bunch of other people were dancing also.

I was about to walk away into the hallway. Never felt really comfortable with this dance sense I never met my father.

I felt a quick tap on my back. I turned around and saw Takamachi looking at me.

"So why are you walking away from me?!' he said joking around considering that he said earlier he thought of me as his daughter. He suck out his hand. I hesitated but took it as we walked onto the dance floor.

We started dancing to the song that was playing. I was finally dancing with Professor Takahata. Something I've wanted to do for a long time. I always thought though that I would be dancing with him as a couple. Not father and daughter. This was better though I thought. Being loved by him as a daughter seems more meaningful then being loved by a love potion or bribing him with money. Which I thought I could try when I fist met Negi and found out he was a wizard.

Takamachi's eyes widened in shock as I saw what he was looking at. I had forgotten AGAIN to ask Konoka to heal my wrists.

"Asuna, what happened?" He looked at me with a worried face. "Did you?"

I started to stutter, trying to think of what to say.

Negi's POV

I was about to go into the hallway to check on Asuna when I noticed she wasn't there. I turned around and saw her dancing with Takamachi. I smiled. Something didn't feel right though. Asuna looked happy. The one mood no one had seen in days.

I looked over at Takamachi and saw his eyes widen.

"Oh shit!" I said under my breath. Takamachi had noticed Asuna's wrists and was asking her about it.

She was looking at him in horror, mumbling and not pronouncing her words correctly.

I ran over and tapped Takamachi on the shoulder. He turned around and Asuna looked at me in wonder.

"Um..." I never really planned on what I was going to say. I was just thinking that I needed to destract him.

"Can I interupt. No, no, what I mean is can I dance with Asuna-san?"

"Uh yeah sure." Takamachi stepped back and started walking, to go sit back down at his table.

"Looked as if you needed some help!" I said when he was out of hearing range. We were slow dancing now.

"Thanks! I don't know what I would have done or said." She looked over at Takamachi who was about to walk into the hall with a person with a hood over his head.

"Wonder who that is? I've seen him everywhere this week!" she said. Our minds quickly came off of the subject.

"Some break its been, huh!" I said.

"Well...I think I ruined it for you, Konoka, and Setsuna. I shouldn't have been so dramatic."

"What else were we going to do? You paper route, sleep, kill Chamo-kin, nothing to amazing. Some excitement came. Its only Thursday too! We have till Monday until we need to go back to school." I smiled at her as we continued to dance.

The song finally ended but another slow song followed it. We went back tot he table with Konoka and Setsuna.

Asuna was getting her wrists healed incase Takamachi came back and asked about it.

Asuna's POV

We were back over at the table and I was getting my wrists healed by Konoka. I felt another tap on my shoulder and the first thought that came to me was that Professor Takahata came back to talk to me about my wrists.

I quickly turned around and put my hands behind my back so Konoka could finish healing them.

When I looked up I realized it wasn't him, it was the man with a hood over his head. He held out his hand.

"Can I have the honor or dancing with Asuna-san?"

Konoka, Setsuna, Negi, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka and I just looked at him. Everyone was just staring, wondering what im going to say.

"Maybe...Who are you?"

The man slowly reached up, grabbed his hood, and pulled it off. He had red hair and brown eyes that resembled Negi's. Memories of the night I saw Takamachi purpose flooded my head. I looked over at Negi to see his reaction. His eyes were wide and he was almost in tears. Happy tears not sad ones.

A few meters behind Negi was Evangeline. She turned around and saw him. _Oh shit!_ I thought,_ he's in deep shit!_

Evangeline ran over and started yelling menacingly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME? BEEN HIDING AWAY? LAUGHING AT MY PAIN? AVOIDING ME SUCKING YOUR BLOOD AND MAKING SURE I DIDN'T SUCK OUT BOYO'S HERE?!"

She grabbed Negi by the head and lifted him off of the ground.

"Master...let go!"

"Master?" Nagi said looking at Negi who was now being set down on the ground.

Tears were going down Negi's face. Nagi scotched down to be at Negi's level and flicked him in the face making him stumble backwards a few feet.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? SURE WHEN I WAS PICTURING MEETING I WASN'T EXPECTING A PRESENT BUT I ALSO WASN'T EXPECTING TO GET FLICKED IN THE HEAD!" Negi yelled.

"Well im sorry," said Nagi, "if my son isn't strong enough not to cry then..."

"WELL IM SORRY THAT YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN PICKED UP BY EVA BY THE HEAD!"

"Well I would never get into that kind of situation."

"WELL YOUR TOO FRIGGIN TALL THAT SHE COULD NEVER..."

Negi stopped when he saw his father stand up laughing.

"You seem a lot like me when I was little. You also have a resemblance to Asuna." Negi and Asuna looked at each other.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN SERIOUS! I HAVE A RESEMBLANCE TO THIS BRAT!" I yelled picking Negi up by the head.

"And again you get picked up by the head!" Nagi said laughing at Negi.

Nagi turned to look at me.

"So, can I have this dance?" My eyes lit up and I reached out to grab his outstretched hand as we walked out to dance. _This doesn't feel right! I feel as if I should be dancing with someone else, but who?_ I looked at Nagi and my eyes lit when I realized who it was.

Negi's POV

"Hey Boya, seems that the Thousands Master is more into seeing Asuna-san than you!" Evangline said with a smirk on her face.

"Psst, whatever!" Everyone gasped when they heard this.

"Negi, I thought all you wanted was to meet your dad? I thought all that training was to impress him!" Konoka said.

"It was in the beggining but sense I've come to Mahora its been all to impress..."

"Impress who?" I walked out of the room quietly.

When I was alone I wispered under my breath. "Asuna."

I stood there in the middle of the hallway lost in thought when I heard a voice come from behind.

"Negi, are you alright?" I turned around and saw that it was Asuna.

"Yeah Im fine. Why arent you dancing with my father?"

"He's off talking to Takamachi and Eishon. Why are you out here alone? Come with me!" she said reaching out her hand.

"Lets go where?" I asked.

"Go dance!"

"But its still a slow song."

"Yeah, so!" Asuna flashed a smile.

I reached to grab her hand and as I did she pulled me really fast, shoving something into my mouth.

A puff of smoke came around me and when I looked down on myself I saw that I was taller then Asuna and about her age.

"For once Chamo got something that was useful!" I realized Asuna put one of the red or blue candies in my mouth to change my appearance.

"Now lets go!"

Konoka's POV

I quickly glanced over to the hallway and saw Asuna and Negi coming in heading onto the dance floor. Exept Negi looked our age. I slightly elbowed Setsuna and pointed over to them. They were now slow dancing to a song that was extrememly long.

Setsuna smiled. "Seems they got more of those candies! They better keep them away from you!"

"Thanks Se-chan!" I said sarcastically. "Look at them look at each other. Lets see if we can make something spark!" Setsuna smirked as we got up to dance.

We gradually slow danced our way behind Negi. I pushed Negi's head forward and he stumbled. His lips falling upon Asuna's.

I glanced over to see what everyones expression was like and the only people that seemed to noticed was my dad, Nagi, and Takamachi. They just looked at them in shock and Takamachi soon after said, "Hey, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later!" My dad smiled at this but Nagi looked disappointed and sad.

I looked back at Asuna and Negi who were just separating from there deep kiss. Me and Setsuna went besides them.

"Wow I only thought you were going to last for a moment or two. I guess you really do like each other!" Negi and Asuna blushed looking at each other. "Im going to need to keep an eye on Negi tonight to make sure he stays on the loft!" I said giggling.

"Hey Negi, your going to need to use those candies every time you and Asuna go on a date. Don't want to make your other students jealous now do you!" Setsuna said with a smile.

Asuna's POV

_Wow that kiss was a lot better then I expected it to be. A lot better then when we made the pactio. Wait, what am I talking about? I just kissed that brat! Im getting friggin feelings for him! Well... he is really cute!_ I thought as we blushed at each other about what Konoka said.

"So," Konoka started, "Are you guys gonna start going out?"

We just looked at each other for a moment before Negi smiled. "Its up to Asuna-san."

I gulped. I had a loss of words. Negi's smile faded the longer it took me to answer. Konoka looked at Negi who now looked extremely depressed.

"Uh Asuna, I think you should answer. I think he's going to cry!" she said worringly.

_Oh my god I need to answer. Damnit I don't know what to say. He is really cute and mature for his age but I don't want Ayaka to go bazerk about it if she found out!_

I breathed in before replying. "Yes!"

Negi's smile stretched from ear to ear. The song finally ended and changed to a fast beat song.

Setsuna turned to try to head back to the table but Konoka grabbed her arm.

"Se-chan, will you dance with me?"

"Im sorry Konoka but... I cant dance."

"So, we can look like idiots together! Asuna cant dance either!"

"HEY KONOKA!" I yelled.

"Im only stating the truth though Asuna!" Konoka said giggling.

They turned and went farther into the dance floor. I followed leaving my new boyfriend to decide what he was going to do himself.

Negi's POV

I was about to walk with Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna when Makie, Izumi, and Yuna ran over to me.

"You're Negi's cousin right?!" Izumi asked. Referring to before the Mahora Festival when Asuna and I went on our practice date.

I hesitated before saying, "Yes."

"Are you single?" Yuna asked excitively.

"Actually no."

"Awwwww!" They said depressingly.

"Who is it? Do we know her?" Izimi asked.

"Yeah its Asuna."

They gasped and looked over at Asuna who was dancing with Konoka and Setsuna.

"Aw Asuna, you finally have a boyfriend! And hes a cutie!" Makie said to Asuna. She had run over and went beside her to say it.

Yuna and Izumi ran over to Asuna to talk to her, leaving me alone.

I looked to the side of me and saw my father walking towards me.

"Just coming to say goodbye. It may be another ten years before you see me again." He looked at Asuna and then looked back. "Asuna is really pretty. You better hold onto her before someone tries to steal her away."

H turned around and walked into the hallway to leave.

_What does he mean someones going to steal her away?_ I thought. _This has been an...interesting wek. Asuna gonna express her feelings, Takamachi purposing, Asuna being depressed, the party, and now this._ I turned and looked at Asuna who looked over and smiled. "I guess I should hold on to her." I whispered under my breath walking over to be with her.

**WOOT I FINALLY FINISHED THE STORY!!!!! Yeah so Im thinking of writing a sequel and I want to know what you think about it and if anyone would read it! Love ya all lots!**


End file.
